The present invention refers to a rail loading train for transporting as well as loading and unloading long rails, and in particular to a rail loading train of a type having a plurality of loading cars supported on undercarriages for movement in an operating direction of a track and including rail supports spaced from each other longitudinally in direction of the track and swingably mounted for rotation about a vertical axis between a receiving position in which the rail supports extend across the car and an idle position in which the rail supports extend in longitudinal direction of the car, with the desired end position being secured by a locking mechanism.
German Pat. No. DE 12 08 326 B discloses a rail loading train of this type, including a plurality of cars linked together for supporting long rails during transport, with each car being provided with rail supports mounted to the car frame at a distance to each other in longitudinal direction of the car for allowing support of rails at various levels overlying each other. Each rail support on each level includes two horizontal load-bearing beams, each of which being swingably mounted on one end onto a support column for rotation about a vertical axis, with both vertical support columns being positioned opposite to each other in the lateral flank area of the loading car. In the idle position, the load-bearing beams extend parallel in opposite direction to each other along the car flank in order to permit access to rails supported on the level underneath. In the receiving position, the load-bearing beams, each of which forming one half of the rail support, are pivoted inwards toward each other by 90.degree. and joined together in the center of the car.
German Pat. No. DE 27 34 748 B discloses a similar rail loading train in which the horizontal swinging of the rail supports between both end positions and the locking of the long rails in the respective end position are carried out manually by an operator. Thus, the operator has to walk the entire length of the train. Taking into consideration the increasingly greater length of such loading trains for hauling long rails and the rising number of required rail supports to carry these long rails, a manual manipulation of the rail supports becomes very time-consuming and cumbersome and results in unproductive waiting periods.